


You Can't Grill a Salad, Gladio!

by KuraNova



Series: Smile Universe [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Marshmallow Fluff, One Shot, PWP, Smut, based on a meme, i thought it was hilarous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Ignis' attempt to teach Gladio to cook turns out spicy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see! Have another addition to the Smile-verse and my first time writing explicit Gladnis. :P Hope it all works out.

Gladio, to Ignis' surprise, was a very good listener when a task was deemed worthy enough. Apparently learning to cook was just such an endeavor, because his lover was nigh on top of him as Ignis spoke aloud the steps he was taking to create their afternoon meal. He didn't mind Gladio's curiosity in the least. In fact, he was charmed by it. He was, however, tired enough of being stepped on and having the behemoth of a man breathing down his neck at every second that he was seriously considering throwing out an elbow to make him aware of his crowding.

When presented with something new that caught his interest, Gladio was rather single minded. His curiosity was endearing to Ignis - one of his most beloved qualities. It also made Gladio miserably unaware of his surroundings. Once, Ignis recalled, he'd had to physically shake him out off a particularly riveting novel.

Crowded once more, feeling Gladio's massive frame inch closer to the counter and against his back, Ignis concluded now was the appropriate moment for that elbow.

"Oomph! Sorry," Gladio quickly apologized, taking a step back from Ignis while rubbing the palm of his hand over where Ignis' elbow had connected with his stomach.

Ignis turned his gaze on him, eyes narrowing as he assessed Gladio's contrition. He was unharmed from the minor assault, of course. Ignis wagered the only real injury he could possibly do to Gladio would be to insult his favorite author.

"Stand beside me if you want a clearer view," Ignis replied, acknowledging Gladio's need to observe without sacrificing his personal space.

Gladio obeyed, more or less. Instead of stand at Ignis' side like he had wanted, Gladio choose to merely step a few inches to the left and hook his chin over Ignis' shoulder. The movement jostled Ignis' entire body enough that he had to stop slicing the tomato pinned beneath his fingers.

He had just opened his mouth to reprimand his affectionate lover when Gladio murmured a question in his ear. "How do you get it so thin?"

"Practice," Ignis replied honestly.

Gladiolus huffed, the gust of air from his lungs ruffling the hair against Ignis' ear. There was an amusement behind it. As if Gladiolus had been anticipating such a reply.

"In or out of the training room?" He queried once more.

"A mix of both, I believe. Training with daggers has certainly affected my familiarity with kitchen knives."

Gladiolus chuckled. "Now that sounds scary."

Ignis allowed himself amusement at Gladio's expense. "You've nothing to be frightened of." Insinuating Gladio had any weaknesses at all was usually met with vehement denial and a fair measure of pouting before he was through asserting himself. Ignis found it rather funny. His lover did not.

"I'm not scared of you," he rumbled a reply, his tone so low that Ignis could feel the vibration of it against his back.

"That's rather what I was implying, was it not?"

Ignis felt Gladio's fingertips, scorching hot, brush down his arms and over his rolled up sleeves until they curled around his wrists. The pressure he applied was gentle, and Ignis understood without him speaking that he should unbusy his hands. When he'd let his knife go, Gladio pulled Ignis' arms back, lacing their fingers together as he placed an open-mouthed kiss to Ignis' neck.

"I do admire you, though," he continued as if Ignis hadn't spoken.

Delighting in Gladio's familiarity, Ignis leaned back against him. He was unsurprised to find Gladio half-hard, arousal angled to rub just so against his ass. Never one to disappoint, Ignis pressed himself back more firmly, shuddering against his lover's solid frame and relishing in his affect on Gladio's cock.

"Do you now?"

Ignis felt the answering rumble from Gladio against his back, and a low, pleased hum echoed in his ear. Wrists still ensnared within Gladio's hands, Ignis brought his own arms around himself to feel Gladio's weight drape over him. It was a reassuring pressure, solid and secure, that often helped ease the tension from Ignis after a particularly trying day. In times such as these however, the comfort Ignis required was less innocent and more of a visceral, animal thing he'd yet to put a name to.

Gladio's arms tightened around Ignis' chest, trapping him wholly within the powerful frame of his lover's body and against the unyielding surface of the countertop. Thankfully, Ignis still had the presence of mind to maneuver them both somewhere more appropriate than a kitchen for where their embrace was headed. While he loved to cook, he did not appreciate finding food stuck to his backside after having sex.

"B-bedroom!" Ignis ordered, voice shaking as Gladio nipped and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth.

He endured a few more moments of Gladio's amorous mouthing, which he admittedly found quite arousing, before his lover peeled himself away from Ignis' back and tugged him toward the bedroom. Gladio was gentle, in a hard and forceful sort of manner, and Ignis found himself shivering at the absence of his warmth. Fortunately the very moment they came within range of the bed, Gladio simply hefted Ignis into his arms and tossed him onto the bed.

"How many times have I told you to warn me before manhandling me in such a manner?" Ignis huffed indignantly. He disliked feeling out of control, even for a moment.

Gladio plastered an expression of absolute apology onto his face before a sneaky hand slid up the inside of Ignis' thigh and over the hard length of his cock.

"But you like it when I man handle you. Admit it, Iggy."

Gladio gently squeezed Ignis' arousal to emphasize his point, and his cock leapt at the contact. Ignis, unwilling to give too much ground over to Gladio too quickly, bit down hard on his lip to stifle the breathy moan he felt clawing up the back of his throat. Despite his silence, Gladio stroked him roughly once more and leaned over him to brush his lips across the slant of Ignis' jaw.

"It's the middle of the day. No one is going to hear you," Gladio murmured, likely reading Ignis' bloody mind as he'd always seemed to be able to do.

Ignis wasn't so sure, but hummed appreciatively when his lover's thumb felt the seam of his slacks and rubbed it slowly against the head of his cock. It was a small thing, a tease, but Ignis loved how Gladio's steel trap of a mind could recall every minor detail about what turned him on.

"Better," Gladio cheered, stretching out his body along Ignis' on the bed.

In the span of just a few seconds he had Ignis' fly open and his cock out in the open air, using one large fist to pump his length slowly while his lips found their way back to Ignis neck. Ignis shuddered violently, the tiny sound of contentment Gladiolus made against the shell of his ear raising goosebumps up and down his entire body as he thrust once, graceless, into the grip of Gladio's palm.

"Yes, Iggy," Gladio breathed, using a knee to catch Ignis' thigh and pull his legs open wider.

Ignis needed very little convincing to allow his legs to fall open for Gladio, nor to thrust again against his lover's grip. In fact, Ignis might have considered it embarrassing how easily he lost himself to Gladio, if he could be bothered to think about it at all. He only wanted Gladio to stroke him and praise him - to feel his lover's adoration through bold touches and filthy words whispered into his ears in the heat of the moment. He cared little for how easily he was riled up because Gladio loved it just as much as he did, and Gladio was the only other person whose opinion he cared for on the matter.

"Ignis," Gladio growled, grinding his own arousal against Ignis' thigh while squeezing the base of Ignis' cock. "Help me undress you."

Ignis scowled, releasing an irritated puff of air, but Gladio cut it off a moment later with a nibbling kiss.

"I wouldn't need help if you didn't wrap yourself up in so many layers," he reasoned.

Ignis scoffed. "Are you suggesting I traipse about half naked like you?"

Gladiolus hummed thoughtfully as he slid Ignis out of his pants and underclothes. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Ignis shrugged out of his dress shirt and lifted his arms over his head to rid himself of his undershirt as well. "Of course you wouldn't,  and I'd never get any peace from you."

Gladio flashed him a wolfish grin. "This coming from the man who likes to rub up against me at every opportunity."

"Not while I'm working," Ignis refuted, perhaps a bit weakly.

" _ Especially _ while he's working, or did you forget about that quickie in the car while waiting to pick the brat up from school?"

Ignis flushed. "You promised to never speak a word."

Gladio chuckled, carefully removing Ignis' glasses to set them on the night stand. "It's only us." He bent to place a kiss on the bridge of Ignis' nose. "Now, you finished chastising me for appreciating how hot you are, or can we fuck already?"

" _ Gladio _ ," Ignis warned, simultaneously as embarrassed by the vulgarity as he was turned on

Another rumbling laughed shook Ignis as Gladio pressed his massive body back over him. "I'm not hearing a no …"

Ignis made an impatient sound in the back of his throat and yanked Gladio closer by the lapels of his jacket. "Just come here already, you behemoth."

He'd barely uttered the last syllable before Gladio returned to his heavy-handed wooing, though he needn't have put so much work into it. Ignis was already plenty aroused, and well Gladio knew it if the way he gripped the base of Ignis' erection was any indication. If anything was hindering Ignis' enjoyment of the moment, it was Gladio's state of dress. While the man had seen fit to strip Ignis entirely bare, he'd hardly shrugged out of his jacket. He'd pounced immediately on Ignis like a cat with a mouse.

Flattering, but Ignis' fingers sought the velvety expanse of his lover's broad back and shoulders, and the much more delightful conquest of his bare ass. Keen on his intended prize, Ignis only paid cursory attention to Gladio's heated kisses and bold strokes of his hand against his cock until he'd successfully unfastened his lover's pants and began shoving them gracelessly down over his hips.

Gladio, of course, laughed at him.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, breaking away one last time from Ignis to shed the remainder of his clothing.

Gladio was blessedly naked. Ignis found he enjoyed few things more than the sight of his lover wearing not one stitch of fabric. Gladio himself was all arrogant confidence in what should have been a vulnerable state, and allowed Ignis time to appraise him as he slowly returned to the bed and crawled back over him.

He reached somewhere over Ignis' head, and as Ignis took his distraction as on opportunity to run his hands along the sleek, supple muscles shifting beautifully beneath Gladio's skin. He heard his lover rummaging in one of the nightstand drawers. A moment later Gladio settled back against Ignis with a hand slick with lube and a pointed smile.

"Stop teasing," Ignis warned Gladio, who only grinned wider in response.

Finally,  _ finally _ , his lover relented, and used one slick finger to tease his entrance. Gladio would not have to help him along much, Ignis thought. They had sex regularly enough that Ignis had grown used to his lover and, if he were entirely honest, he rather enjoyed the grounding, desperate burn of a quick and reckless  _ fuck, _ as Gladio so eloquently put it.

In that vein, Ignis canted his hips just so when Gladio slipped a finger inside of him, bearing down on the digit and making it clear he was ready for more. Another finger joined the first, and by then Gladio was impatiently scattering hot, open kisses over Ignis' bare chest and moving a little rougher inside of him than he would have otherwise. Generally Gladio was as patient as they came, but Ignis had ample experience learning how to press all of those buttons of his.

Ignis sighed aloud, hand drifting upward into Gladio's wild hair and tugging hard enough on the roots to elicit a pleasured hum from his lover. Gladio leaned further onto his forearm resting along Ignis' side and bared his teeth to scrape gently over a nipple. At the same time he added one more finger to those already drawing Ignis closer to edge of orgasm, and Ignis would have felt some sense of inadequacy at his ability to withstand Gladio's amorous assault had he not felt the slick evidence of Gladio's arousal gliding along his hip. But enough was enough, Ignis decided and, keeping his grip on Gladio's mane, used his free hand to reach between their bodies and take hold of Gladio's cock.

" _ Iggy _ ," his lover swore heavily at the contact, leaning his hips into Ignis' warm palm for more friction than the grip of his fingers afforded him.

The mere cadence of Gladio's voice as he said Ignis' name, with his fingers still pressing into Ignis' ass, unleashed a burning wave of heat that settled low in his belly, and he couldn't wait any longer. "Gladio,  _ please _ ?"

Gladio's next words were indistinguishable beneath the needy growl of his lover's reply, and Ignis was immediately both empty of his lover's presence and yet surrounded by Gladio's mass as he curled Ignis' legs up to catch on his narrow hips. He took a moment to align himself, then pressed into Ignis in one fluid thrust. The burn of Gladio's entry delighted Ignis, his cock jumping at the surge of arousal within him while his lover waited only a moment before setting a bruising pace.

For his part, Ignis held out longer than he thought he might with Gladio thrusting up into him at  _ just _ the right angle. He came across his stomach with a breathy series of moans, sweat beading on his brow and chest, pumping his cock furiously in tandem with the rhythm Gladio had set for them. His lover's eyes took in the absolute mess between them, and Ignis could  _ feel _ the shudder course down Gladio's spine.

" _ Fuck,  _ Iggy, you're so beautiful," he breathed, leaning over Ignis so that they rested chest to chest. He gentled his touch, rough fingers now dancing along his skin instead of digging in.

Even so, Gladio did not stop moving against him even for a moment. Ignis felt his lover's defined stomach slide against his own with every shallow thrust. He could do very little but hum in agreement, feeling exhausted and spent and so in love with Gladio that it hurt.

Carefully, Gladio slipped his fingers up along Ignis' neck and used the barest bit of pressure to tilt his head up to better peer into Ignis' eyes.

"Look at me?" he asked, pressing a firm kiss to Ignis' jaw as he asked.

Ignis smiled, indulgent. "I could look at you all day."

He felt, more than heard, Gladio's answering chuckle. He held his lover's gaze. Ignis wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the subtle shift in Gladio's expression, the sudden flash of heat in his eyes and a tightening around his lover's eyes, heralded Gladio's completion. Gladio buried a ragged groan against Ignis' hair, hips stuttering to a halt a moment later.

Ignis breathed a contented sigh, Gladio's chest still heaving against him, and slipped a hand up to cover his lover's own. "You are magnificent."

Gladio slid off of Ignis and settled against his side. Sheepishly almost, he peeked up at Ignis and smiled. "Well if you said it, it must be true."

Ignis laughed, and rolled over to meet him, caging Gladio's sweat-slicked face between his palms. "Of course. I happen to be the authority on this subject."

"Mmm," was Gladio's only reply as he allowed Ignis to cover his face in small, affectionate kisses.

Several more moments passed in that quiet, listless state before Gladio spoke again. "'time is it?"

Ignis turned his head to view the alarm clock on his nightstand and clucked his tongue. "Unfortunately, it's time to get up and get dressed if we're to make it to pick up Noct and Prompto on time."

"Can't they walk?" Gladio whined, and Ignis pressed another kiss to his temple for his petulance.

" _ No _ . I said I would be there, and I will."

Gladio by then had rolled onto his back to observe Ignis milling about the room and setting his appearance to rights. "You're too good to them. And too good for me."

Ignis flashed him a smile over his shoulder. "I won't argue that."

"Say…you smell something burning?" Gladio asked a beat later when he'd lumbered to his feet.

Ignis froze.

The bread.

He'd left it warming in the oven far too long.

Ignis rushed out of the room, a curious Gladio right behind him. When he pulled the tray of bread slices from the oven he had to wave an oven mitt in front of his face to keep from breathing in the smoke that billowed out of the appliance. Careless, he thought. Absolutely  _ bloody _ careless. He could have inadvertently burned his entire home to the ground.

"Well, so much for lunch."

Gladio nodded, knowing enough about bread to at least determine the charred remains on the tray was indeed inedible. "It'll be fine. Just toss the salad you made on the grill for a few and it'll be great on its own."

Ignis narrowed his eyes. "You can't grill a tomato salad, Gladio."

Gladio smirked,  _ smirked _ , at him before corralling Ignis into his arms for a tight hug. "S'ok. We can take the kids out for a change. You can make this recipe tomorrow."

Ignis resisted at first, body tense as he allowed his frustration to work through him. He hadn't  _ planned _ on taking the boys anywhere, and now he'd have to notify the Crownsguard of where they'd be which would take time he  _ certainly _ didn't have-.

"Iggy. Sweetheart."

Ignis raised his eyes to Gladio's, a bit reluctantly. He was still resistant to being pacified after such a lapse in his own judgement but, somehow, allowing himself to relax against Gladio's solid presence soothed his ire.

"I'll take care of it," he continued. "You go shower, and I'll clean up and make all the calls. Deal?"

"But-"

"I can at least clean a kitchen," Gladio reasoned.

When Ignis made no reply, he chuckled and kissed him once. "Go." And again. "And." Once more. "Relax."

By the last kiss Ignis had felt his earlier tension leave him. Gladio was excellent at damage control, though perhaps Ignis hadn't quite anticipated that skillset to have any relevance in his own life. Not that he wasn't appreciative. He loved that Gladio had no qualms about jumping into a situation and offering to help.

To hell with it. He loved everything about Gladio.

"Alright," he acquiesced. Then leaned into Gladio to soak up a bit more of his warmth and steadiness. "You're perfect."

Gladio chuckled. "Love you too, Iggy."

 


End file.
